Of New Teammates and Teenagers
by YouWILLbealright
Summary: "It was Clint and Tony- Tony and Clint, doesn't matter really, but Tony threatened no more Frosted Flakes and Clint can't deal without his Frosted Flakes, so it's up there- because Natasha and Steve were on a mission, Bruce wouldn't be able to even and Thor was else where" Clint and Tony go to MSHS for Peter. Not Stony or Superfamily. Gwen/Peter.
1. Of winning trips

The announcements, stuff like _No book club on Friday_, and _Lunch on Monday will still be shitty_, were - thankfully - nearing an end. At least, Tony was happy about that. Clint? Not so much.

While Clint may have been a professional liar for a living (one could only be said liar with striking and intimidating confidence and acting skills out-the-wazoo), he didn't do crowds.

They were at Midtown Science, a high school for the rich and snobby or smart and worthy of a scholarship or something, Clint didn't know, looking for the new recruit, Spiderman. Not a single Avenger was for the idea. They didn't like that a teenager - "he's still in _di__apers_, for Christ's sake!" Tony had objected loudly a few days earlier - was getting into the business this early.

None of them really started early except Natasha and Thor and look at where they come from- Natasha doesn't know and Thor from a family torn apart.

But, they did it any way. They were pissed- but they weren't going to a, pass up on another potential ally or b, take said anger out on said recruit. It was Clint and Tony- Tony and Clint, doesn't matter really, but Tony threatened no more Frosted Flakes and Clint can't deal without his Frosted Flakes, so it's up there - because Natasha and Steve were on a mission, Bruce wouldn't be able to even and Thor was else where, definitely _not_ doing the dirty with a certain astrophysicist.

"I hate you," Clint informed the nightlight next to him, quietly.

"I don't give a shit, Legolas," Tony grinned back, malice in his eyes. They had to keep up a happy, nice façade for the students, but both men were angry with the use of their time. Tony was happy to snark high schoolers any time, but Clint could be sleeping, eating, nesting, training or just about anything else, really. "Look, this sucks, it really does, but let's just get done and over with."

"This isn't Super-Mario-Bros level fun for you? And, you'll care if you don't want an assassin going Crazy-Pysco-Ex-Girlfriend on you, because I know several. Not including me." In the background, the principal stuttered out a few more words, nervously. She shifted her posture, bit her lip, stuttered, pushed her glasses up, blushed, etc. It wasn't hard to tell she was practically melting away in anxiety. And, it had to be horrifying to have two Avengers in your school, requesting an assembly on short notice. Eh. Clint didn't care - the sooner this was over the better.

"Oh, Katniss, I had such _high_ hopes for you being an optimist, but alas, it all is for naught." Tony said all of this in a semi-high, completely snobby, like, Downtown-Abbey snobby voice. In his normal voice, he implored, "it'll be fun. Lighten up a little." Then, the principal called them up.

"Okay, so being an Avenger sucks." _Tony shouldn't have started with or ever said this topic_, Clint thinks. "You get hurt one day, then two days later a new Baddie shows up, thinks he's cool, when, really, he's just pullin' an _Ice Ice Baby_. Been there, seen that, bought the t-shirt, choked down the native food. Whatever. Thing is, you're hurt. You're expected to detain the Baddie, though. I mean, Capsicle's lucky he has super healing. One bullet wound, and I'm out for _weeks_! He gets a bullet wound and he's like 'wow, didn't even feel that.' And, that's not even taking Meat Swing and Widow into consideration! Or Jolly Green! Eugh!"

Clint pushed Tony out-of-the-way, silencing him and the crowd. Clint didn't talk much during the forced PR events, in which people begged for names and backstories and favorite episodes of shows and _Star Trek or Wars?_ and the Avengers begged to be left alone and dubiously answered questions with "_no comment_."

"What Tony is trying to say in as many words as humanly possible, is that being an Avenger is dangerous. Don't be stupid and do as monkey do or when in Rome or whatever saying it is. What we do is not safe. However, we didn't come here today to talk about the dangers of being a superhero. It's beneficial, but not of main importance. We come with a trip, for two smart students to explore a Stark lab of Tony's choosing. Anything else you think we need to add, Iron Ass?"

Tony frowned, pushing into Clint. "Uh, yeah actually. The winners get to meet the Avengers and miss a whole day of school. Also, this won't be something we ever do again, probably. Whatever." He looked down to his hand, apparently reading two names. Clint thought it was staged from the moment the other man brought his hand up. Our little smart cookies are Gwen Stacy and Peter Parker! Come on up. _Are you smarter than a fifth grader? Jeopardy! Deal or no deal?_ Random game show name! Oh, _Family Feud_! Love that show, it's awesome."

"Tu es stupide, Stark. C'est pour famille, les hommes ne poussent pas. (You are stupid, Stark. It's for families, not grown men.)" Clint rolled his eyes.

Tony paused a moment before "... was that fucking French? You speak French? How am I just now finding out! I'm outraged! This is anarchy! Oh my God!" He threw his hands up angrily. "Next thing I know, you'll be saying you a tumblr!"

"I do. I'd tell you the URL but you'd flood my inbox. Fuckin' nerd." Clint was lying. He didn't have a tumblr, but hacked into some every once in a while.

Tony gaped at him before turning to the crowd and pleading, "Gwen and Peter we'd like to work out the details, so everyone but those two - go to class."

* * *

The fat, old, blonde secretary led the group of four to an office room in the main office, leaving the door slightly open. Clint and Tony were Avengers, and while they requested privacy, it had to be a law that two grown men couldn't be alone in a room with two teenagers. Gwen and Peter sat on the couch that just happened to be in there while Tony and Clint stood.

This was mostly Tony's mission. Clint was there because he was better at hand-to-hand and just slightly at being under pressure. He was a bodyguard.

"How'd we win?" Gwen asked. "Can I call my mom to tell her I won?"

"That won't be necessary," Clint smiled. "You'll be able to tell her after school, you'll be missing tomorrow."

"Yeah, and you two won because I had to steal Oscorp's best and brightest, you know," Tony drawled.

Peter didn't believe any of what they were saying except the part about tomorrow. He understood perfectly well why the Avengers wanted him- just not Gwen. Gwen had nothing to do with this. She knew who he was, sure. Still, he didn't want to involve her and get her hurt in any way. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Now, we also have reason to believe that Spiderman is a student at this school, so you'll -" Tony started.

"_Hopefully_," Clint interrupted forcefully.

"- help us look for him. We assume it's a him, of course, but it almost has to be a him, I mean, can you say 'flat-chested?'"

"Tony," Clint groaned. "I'm sorry about him. He's tactless, I swear. Tony, do you know your manners? Are you aware that there are sensitive topics, and that you steer clear of them?"

"I was raised into a tactful family, Barton! I know that stuff, I just don't use it!"

Meanwhile, Gwen was watching intently and Peter was thinking. _Should I tell them? Should I lead them to a different person? What do I do?_ He was pretty sure - almost certain, in fact - that he wasn't going to tell anyone else about his night job.

He decided he would see what would happen before coming to a definite conclusion, though. "What would happen to Spiderman? I mean, if he, uh, if he we-went here and we f-found him?" Somehow, he was still a stuttering, anxiety riddled mess.

Tony grinned. "He would be asked to join the team and be brought to the tower to meet-and-greet with the lot. If he says yes, that is. On the off-chance that he says no, we'll keep his secret and provide occasional backup as well as a place to stay whenever. There are way more perks being on the team, though, like Cap's cooking and Brucie-Wucie's weird trivia - what even is that, anyway?"

"He's a genius, he likes knowledge, it's obvious."

Thing was, Peter was Spiderman. At least, that's what SHIELD thought. They wanted to kidnap him and weasel it out of him, but Steve had gone ape-shit and everyone unanimously decided this - coming to his school, rewarding him and showing him the benefits without any lawsuits or manhandling, as well as letting his love be with them for moral support or something - was a better idea. They wanted Peter to come out as Spiderman on his own, and it was up to Tony to do it. Other thing was, Tony was shit at this. Tony didn't understand how anyone could keep themselves hidden like Spiderman did - "please? Can I tell tell them? _Pleeeease?_" Tony begged Steve. He was begging to tell the press that Captain America= Steven Grant Rogers. Clint wasn't the best at words or ops where teenagers were involved, so really, SHIELD picked the worst two human beings or otherwise to convince Spiderman to join the band.

Peter was mulling over his decisions while Gwen asked the two crazies more questions. She was doing it for him, and he was infinitely grateful.

("Who's your hero?" Tony asked Gwen.

She frowned. "My... my dad. He was a police captain in the NYPD."

"Oh. Well, he did a good job. Haven't been many robbings in the last year or so. And, the rate of, like, serial killers have gone way down in the last decade, too." Tony wasn't good with the mourning, so really, that was the best he could do. "Any others?" Would she say Spiderman?

"I really like Susan Storm, the Invisible Woman, you know. And Black Widow. They're both great role models for little girls everywhere."

Clint laughed at Natasha being a role model. Like hell.)

Suddenly, it didn't seem so bad to tell them. Being an Avenger just seemed like he would fight opponents more like Doctor Conners and less like the average mugger or robbers. Tony had once told paps that he didn't work well with others, but here he was, saying how great it would be to be an Avenger. It never even crossed his mind that they already knew, or were suspicious, at the very least.

"I think I might know who he is," Peter started tentatively.

"Yeah?" Tony asked. "Who is he, you think?"

Peter paused. Was he ready to out himself to the Avengers, to the world? With the Avengers, he'd get publicity. And, he was a loner. He'd be with the Avengers a lot. If he joined, how would he see Aunt May and do homework? What if he was needed when he was at school? Could he sacrifice all of that? Was he even going to join, or was he just telling them Spiderman and he were the same person? Was he ready for this? _Was he?_ With all of these questions rolling around in his head and with a spur-of-the-moment fashion, he said, "me."

* * *

**AN: Yay! I finally got around to re-writing this! My previous rendition of Avengers Assembl-y was written with by amatuer. I'm still an amatuer, but I was a super one. It was terrible, and going back to read it showed that I rushed everything, didn't consider other things and just left out a lot of details. **

**I have no idea where this is going after I finish re-writing what I've already wrote, so ideas will be apreciated. Previously, there were relationships, such as Steve/Natsha, but I won't be including the crutch that is romance other than Peter/Gwen. This was written post-Avengers, post-TASM, so IM3, T:TDW, CA:TWS and TASM2 are not relevant. I haven't seen TASM2, anyway. Some things will be different, such as it being Thursday instead of Friday, Peter not immediatly pouring out his biggest secret to the Avengers, or a part of them, in this case and Tony asking Gwen who her hero was in the room, not infront of the whole school. **

**And, curse words! Yay! I can't remember if they were in the previous story or not. **

**I need help with a title because Avengers Assembl-y is terrible. **

**Disclaimer - I own nothing above of what you may or may not recognise. I made this story but my cash flow from it or otherwise is non-existent. **

**Lastly, updates will come few and far between. I'm going to be on summer break on June 4/6, and I might be going to a band class, so I don't know. **

**Reviews are fuel! God bless all!**


	2. Of news being told

There was silence for a moment, one that practically smothered Peter, before Tony laughed. "Yeah, that's what we thought. I just didn't say anything, because, guess what - _I have tact! _In your _face_, Barton!"

Peter's eyebrows came together, making creases in his forehead. "But... how? How could you possibly know I'm Spiderman?"

Clint sassily and relaxedly raised an eyebrow. "Bloody hand print? Pictures of you changing? Lizard guy coming here to attack - why here? - and Spiderman just showing up? Ringing any bells?"

Peter blushed, but he was angry. He was only a teenager and secrets were not his MO. But, he was ready to pull out any and all details about this before he agreed to anything. "And if I say no?"

"We'll keep your secret, like we said. That is, if you want us to. Tony'd be purely elated to tell the world."

"Clint, remember when we met the X-Men, 'cuz Fury thought we'd, like, feud, or something? They were super paranoid, too. Oh, I hate Logan. Asshole, I tell 'ya. He thinks that his stupid claws make him all that, and _they do not_," Tony laughed.

Clint worked his jaw, rolling his eyes. "Tony, this isn't my job." Then, he turned to the teenagers. "Like we said before, you'll get backup and a place to crash, whenever it's needed, if it's needed. We also have a few medical rooms and lots of first aid kits, so if you're hurt, you could just swing by. We'll have to get you acquainted with JARVIS either way."

"Uh," Gwen started, feeling completely out of place in a room full of superheroes. "Who's Jarvis? And, what do I have to do with this?"

"Good questions," Clint told her, taking over Tony's job. "JARVIS is Tony's AI, which is like a computerized butler. What you have to do with this is sort of simple. We thought Peter would like it if you were here and we're giving you the opportunity to be trained in first aid."

"And," Tony butted in, bored with no one paying him any attention, "I was serious about needing to steal Oscorp's smarticle particles. They're trying to compete with me and I need someone who's been in contact with it's labs."

Gwen was stunned. "First aid? Why would I need first aid training?"

Tony downright frowned. Had she not heard anything of what he just said?

Clint sighed, "the girls of the tower thought it'd be a good idea. You can never be too safe. It would mainly be for the chance of Peter coming to you instead of us with injuries. You'd be able to know what to do, and have a pretty certificate to prove it.

"And, the Avengers are almost never at one-hundred percent. We get hurt a lot, so if Peter joined... injuries would be a reoccurring thing." He turned to Peter. "Do you understand the repercussions of this? Who you'd be fighting... they won't give a fuck about your health or safety - they'll want to kill you. Anything to get you out of their way on the path to destruction. The Avengers get hurt every time we fight. Things get desperate and someone plays the sacrificial lamb - I don't want you to join, if only for that reason. I've gotten terrible injuries.

"So has Tony. The other Avengers heal faster, but mostly, we barely escape by the skin of our teeth. If that didn't scare you off..." He trailed off. Maybe he was trying to get Peter to say no. Shoot him.

But, Tony had more to say. "Bad shit goes down all of the time. Bullet wounds, scratches, scrapes, splinters, knife wounds, poisoning, impalation... those are things that happen all of the time." Let it not be said that Tony couldn't be serious. "This is a full time job and it fucking sucks. The only reason I'm still in the game is to keep civilians safe from insane fuckers."

Tony saying the last part - the one about keeping people safe - drove Peter to his decision. But..., "who would I meet?"

Tony answered with "well, Black Widow, Thor, Captain America, the guy behind the Hulk, maybe some other heroes. And me and Katniss, over here, of course."

"What other heroes?" Gwen asked the question that painfully obvious - the one no one wanted to ask.

"The Fantastic Four, the X-Men, maybe even Ant-Man and Wasp. I dunno." He paused, then turned to Clint. "Hey, remember Johnny Storm? He looked just like Steve, but he was practically me otherwise. Oh, he's awesome. He's exactly how I want Steve to be." Tony turned back to the two teenagers lounging on the flat, hard surface of the couch. "It'd mostly be the Avengers, anyway. If Peter says yes, then I can give him files on everyone.

"So, Peter, what'd'ya say?"

"Uh," Peter started. "Yes, I-I guess."

"Cool! Here are your files." He reached his hand over to Clint, who had pulled them out of the bag they came in as soon as Peter said yes. Tony gave them over to Peter, then smiled. "We'll send cars to your places tomorrow morning." His smile turned evil. "Now, son, stay away from them drugs, ya hear? We ain't gon' have not druggy on da 'Vengers. Also, ya ever hear of _condoms_?"

Clint smiled apologetically as he pushed Tony back into the main office.

Peter blushed bright red, and adverted his eyes away from Gwen. He'd come to the conclusion that Tony Stark was a pain in the ass.

"Well," Gwen hesitantly started. "That was interesting. Should we get back to class?"

"Y-yeah," Peter ground out. The two teens walked out to find an Avenger-less main office, and then parted ways at the door.

* * *

"They're fucking teenagers, Tony!" Clint exploded once they were back in Tony's sleek, fast and new car.

"Yeah," Tony spat back. "That's why I said it! Teenagers' hormones are out of fucking whack! There's a method to my madness, Hawkass!"

This went on for the entirety of the drive back to the Avengers Tower. Once there, Clint immediately told Bruce what Tony said. The man was horrified.

To said horrification, Tony replied, "Bruce! I thought you'd be on my side about this! I didn't even do anything, anyway! All I did was tell the kid not do drugs and use protection! C'mon!"

No one said anything. The three men just stared at Tony. Tony hadn't meant any harm by the comment - he'd just wanted to mortally embarrass Peter and give him an idea of what he's just walked into. Tony had names for everyone. Pepper's (honey, baby, etc.) were by far the most normal, while the others suffered from terribly annoying names (Natashalie, Capsicle, Dir. Dir came from the phrase "what's up, Doc?" as Bugs Bunny says, but is said to Fury, so Dir). So, really, Tony had done Peter a service.

"Hey! Clint tried to get the little hell-fire to not join! Make _him_ feel bad, Bruce!" Tony continued.

Bruce sighed a long-suffering sigh and told Tony, "he did what was planned. We didn't tell you, and it doesn't really matter now, anyway. Is he joining, or did Clint scare him off?"

Tony smiled smugly. "Oh, he said yes. He joined. A+ work, there, Katniss. Now, I'm getting a drink. Where is everybody, anyway?"

"Natasha and Steve are coming back from their mission tonight and Thor is with Jane." Bruce checked his watch. "It's eleven o'clock, Tony."

Tony poured himself a scotch and rolled his eyes. "'It's five o'clock_ somewhere_.'"

* * *

Gwen struggled through the rest of the day, completely psyched out from the talk earlier.

She'd known Peter was Spiderman for a while by then, and it hadn't affected her life much. Of course, her father died, and Peter'd pulled away from her... Even now, Peter was only a friend, when she wanted him to be more than that. Sometimes, she'd catch Peter staring at her.

Luckily, the walk between her apartment and the school was long and boring. Now she could finally think.

What Hawkeye had said... It was weighing down on her shoulders uncomfortably. Wasn't it enough, having to worry about her father for years? Now she had to worry about Peter? That wasn't fair. _But_, she thinks, neither was being bit by a spider and being thrust into a life completely opposite of the previous. Peter's situation isn't the best, either. Neither of their lives are as sqeaky clean and sparkly as they had been, not that either had been in the ffirst place. Peter's parents had died under questionable sources and her father was always at the center of crimes. He'd come home weary and angry, with lots of work that still had to be done.

Now he was dead, and his office had been inspected for papers. Everything police related had been stripped of his office, and now it held boxes - of condolence letters, his clothes, his everything. Her mother was still mourning. Gwen was just barely past it, and her brothers weren't much better off.

Her walking quickened, just wanting to get home.

And, the whole first aid thing. It didn't seem like that bad of an idea. It would help a lot. The first time Peter had come to her with injuries, she'd been worried. She wasn't a nurse, hadn't ever done anything more than lay a bandaid over a cut, and all of those things had equated to her not being capable of helping him. If she knew first aid... The idea excited her. She nearly ran home.

"Mom! Mom!" She yelled as soon as she walked through the door.

Her mother rushed out of the kitchen, circles under her eyes prominent against her pale skin. "Yes, Sweetheart? Are you hurt?"

"No!" She panted. "At school today, Ironman and Hawkeye came and gave Peter and I this trip, where we go to the Avengers tower!" She wasn't about to tell her mother Peter's secret, but maybe she could, in some way. "They wanted us to help them find Spiderman to recruit him, so we'll be over there a lot, I think. They're gonna send someone to pick me up in the morning!"

"That's great, Sweetie!"

"Yeah, and they're gonna get me into a first aid class, I think!"

"Why?"

"It's kind of likehow they'll pay me. I thought it'd be a good idea, you know? Is that okay?"

Her mother smiled brightly, "of course!"

* * *

Peter walked to the subway tiredly. He was going to tell Aunt May. He'd felt bad about her not knowing and had reluctantly decided he had to tell her.

Entering the grimy subway car, he wondered how the conversation would pan out. Would she already know, like how the Avengers did? Or, would she be shocked and then have a heart attack or something? He'd prefer the first option.

Honestly, his life was too stressful. Between Spiderman, school, Gwen and home life, he was stretched too thin. He didn't get enough sleep, his homework was often late, if it was ever turned in, he was constantly wanting to grab Gwen by the sides of her face and kiss her for all he was worth and at home, he watched as bills piled up.

He couldn't really do anything about Spiderman or school or home, but he _could_ just kiss Gwen and hope for the best anytime he wanted. He wasn't sure, though. He could still hear Captain Stacy telling him to leave Gwen and keep her from his dangerous double life.

The car adruptly stopped, opening the doors for more people to board. Peter stood and offered his seat to the pregnant woman who was third to last to get on. She smiled gratefully and thanked him profuesly. Spiderman's good heart was all Peter, thank you very much.

When the car he was on's doors opened at his stop, he walked off, flexing stiff fingers. He wasn't anticipating the talk he was about to have at all. He skateboarded a little until he was to his street, and then ran up the stairs leading to the front door. Upon the door, however, there was a note. It was written in sloping cursive. The words made his stomach release from the painful churn it had gotten it's self stuck in.

_Peter,_

_I'll be working late tonight. Dinner's in the microwave._

_Love, Aunt May_

Guess he wouldn't be telling Aunt May that night, then.

* * *

**AN: Thanks Everyone-that-reviewed-favorited-or-followed! A quick update, yes, but I meant what I said about late updates.**

**Again, ideas are welcome! I'm expirementing with the title, too, so include those with any ideas you might have! **

**Disclaimer - I own none of what you may or may not recognize. I only made the plot.**

**Thanks again! Reviews are fuel! God bless all!**


	3. Of after dark

It's late at night - three, four am, maybe? Steve and Natasha trudged over to the elevator, weary and heavy-lidded-eyes showing their lethargy.

The mission had been, in theory, easy and fast. That said, things never went the same as when they were "in theory". Things had gone to shit fast, they'd nearly died, and oh, won't this be a great example for the new teammate. Letting a mission get ruined literally ten minutes into it. They might as well be named role models of the year, huh?

Anyway, walking into the elevator, the building seemed rightfully empty. It was late at night and the building wasn't a 24/7 type of place. The pair slumped against the wall of the lift and JARVIS sent them on their ways up with no words having to be exchanged.

Usually, the avengers slept on the same floor, but several other floors were dedicated to their specific selves. Thor and Steve shared a floor, one half of it for each. While Clint and Natasha had the same, Bruce had a whole floor to himself, and so did Tony.

Tony definetly didn't have a favorite.

Steve's floor came first, and he stepped out, ready for bed. He waved night to Natasha, yawned, and flopped onto his bed, already asleep.

Meanwhile, Natasha stuck it out alone for just one more floor, and got to her floor. It had ranges for weapons that Steve and Tony sometimes used, and they were between her and sleep. She had to trudge through the dark ranges just to get to the hallway, then down to the end of the hallway to get to her room.

She let out a content sigh. Home sweet home.

* * *

Thor was... having a good time. He would be the first to say that, loudly and proudly so.

Thing was, even though he was enjoying sitting with Jane, being shown the wonderous show that was _Supernatural_, he had other things to attend to. Being a prince his whole, however oblivious he used to be, had taught him that he couldn't put personal treasures as such over duty every time, and it was now one of the times he had to sacrifice. He was expected to be at the tower already, but Jane and her couch and cuddling - what a mighty thing the Midgaurdians did - had pulled him back, and if Tony "had a problem with that", well, Tony would "have to deal".

So, Thor ripped himself away, swung his mighty hammer and off he went.

...

Landing roughly on the ... helipad? of Stark Tower, Thor sighed. He felt that the other avengers were not as enjoyable as Jane, but still, no less enjoyable that eating poptarts, something in which he excelled and found quite... _enjoyable_. Basically, he didn't want to be here and he was late anyway. By now, it was late at night in New York and the tower seemed quiet.

Coming now was a waste, he realized. He could be watching as Dean and Sam fought off monsters, much like how he and Loki used to, as children.

Thor had gotten the concept of the television - a moving picture on a glass screen. It was for enjoyment and it was pre-made or made "live" somewhere else, so no, there are not people in the screen and no, he doesn't have to save them.

Feeling suddenly restless, he headed for the stairs instead of the pulley that mechanically went to different floors. It was a most ingenious idea. He ran down the stairs to the floor he and Steve shared, as the voice, JARVIS, had told him they sleeping on different floors that night. He didn't see anyone else, though he thought he might've heard the elevator going. Thor wondered who else would be up at such a time.

He stayed up a little while longer before falling onto his bed and sleeping over the covers.

* * *

Peter, as a result of being unable to sleep, was swinging through New York. There weren't many people out to gawk at his red and blue spandex, and usually that was half of the fun, but still, anonymity.

There wasn't much going on, really. Pretty boring, if Peter said so himself.

Now, Peter knew he should be sleeping - he was going to be very, very, very overwhelmed tomorrow (today?) and he knew he was - but he was swinging around anyway, trying to relive some stress.

There was a scream coming from the right of him, suddenly, and Peter shot off after it. What it could be raced through his mind - robbery? Rape? Mugging?

It was several blocks away, and thus, it took longer than Peter would have liked to get there, but once he was there, it was a mugging. The guy who was being mugged - short, but wide, like a football player - was, admittedly, cowering. The lady who was doing the mugging - tall, but thin, sometimes a good combination, but not this time - was waving around a knife.

Peter rolled his eyes. So simple. The lady both didn't notice him come up about a foot behind her, and the guy suddenly go from crying mime to Happy Hannah. Seriously, some people were just idiots.

Not too long later - like, honestly, two whole minutes - Peter's pulling the guy up, telling him to be more careful. "There are some crazies out there. You might wanna have something to protect yourself with. Just, don't turn into one of the crazies, 'kay?" Now, Peter does that to everyone. Whether they be male, female or otherwise, Peter says that. He doesn't really care about what's happening to who, so long as it's stopped.

The man smiles thankfully at him. "Alright. Thank you!"

Peter nods and swings away. From there on, the night is just as empty as always, so he changes a little ways from his and Aunt May's place, then walks the rest of the way there.

* * *

The next morning, Gwen is up at ungodly hours - seven AM, if you can believe it - doing her hair and her make up. She doesn't want to be a clown, but she doesn't want her face completely bare. And her hair? She just had to straighten it, and she was good. All the same, she had to eat.

Can you tell she'd nervous? Because, she is. She is very nervous.

She does her make up first, so she can tie her hair back. It doesn't take long, and neither does doing her hair. She eats two slices of toast - with jelly and butter, just because she can - and then she's still got some time. Gwen texts Peter, but she doesn't get a response.

_He better be awake_, Gwen thinks with a mental sigh. _We aren't going to be late because of him._

The car comes not too long after that, five mintues early, which is just dandy.

...

Peter wakes up to the sound of the alarmclock - the brand new alarmclock, that has buttons and digital stuff that it's too early to remember - being smashed. That, in turn, reminds him that he has to get up to see the Avengers.

_How_, you ask, _does that remind him?_ Well, Hulk smashes, just like he smashed his alarmclock.

He rolls out of bed to see that he was literally ten minutes to take a shower, get dressed, make sure he looked presentable, and eat. Peter ends up skipping the shower - deoderant is a blessing, especialls since he could actually find it - is downing some type of granola bar as he slips into his most not-holey jeans and cleanest-smelling-shirt. He sloppily ties his shoes and drags a hand through his hair, only to see that the car has been outside the whole time.

Sigh.

* * *

May comes home early the next morning. Okay, so two am isn't really morning, but whatever. She hadn't been out that late in _decades_.

She likes it, too. It's exhilarating, really, being out so late. Gets the heart pumping, joints moving and it makes her feel alive.

_That must be nothing compared to what Peter feels when he goes out..._

She stepped over the door frame, locked the door behind her, put the keys on the table, took off her coat and made for the stairs, her bedroom. She slept well that night, having a dream about sugar plums because she was in that Santa tale. Haha, not really, creepy, _why_ do want to know what she dreams about, _hmm_?

In the morning, she didn't really expect to see Peter. She knew who and what he was - not that he was anything but her young, beauti- _handsome_ nephew.

Point is, she knew he was Spiderman.

She also assumed that was why the Avengers had gone to his school the day before - it was all over the news. (_Hawkeye speaks! ... Tony Stark and Silent Avenger go to High School Under Unknown Circumstances - Giving out a Trip, Apparently! ... Two Lucky High Schoolers are Given the Chance of a Lifetime - Explore Stark Tower With the man Himself! ... Isn't Cap the Leader? - two Avengers, Neither the Cap, Visit High School!) _They all had exclamation points (!) at the end, because obviously, there was nothing more exciting than two men going to a highschool.

She goes to check on Peter - he's not there, so he must be out and about - and goes to bed happy.

When May wakes up, Peter's gone again. There's a note in her nephew's messy scribble, stating that he is with the avengers and loves her.

May smiles and checks the news again. A man claims that Spiderman saved his stuff last night, causing her to smile again. Oh, she loves Peter.

* * *

**If u got any ideas im doing oneshots after main story. This is a filler chapter, I'm sorry to say. Also, the time is kind of out of whack, but for most of the story, it's about three AM, when they get picked up, it's eight AM and it specifies in the last part.**

**Thank you, everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed! **Skyah Charity Rain** wanted some Spiderman, so,uh, yeah. There he is. Can't you tell I'm great at writing him? His part was so long, wow...**

**The Original Chapter Outline (I am so funny and eloquent):**

**_steve and tasha get back_**

**___thor shows up out of the woodwork_**

**_____cars come to pick popl up man_**

**_may finds note haha_**

**_she knows betch_**


End file.
